1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is relevant to the field of suppressing sensory afferent neuron symptoms of itch and, more particularly, to itch suppression through the binding of agents to dermatological cannabinoid receptors and compositions for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most recently, research into the topical use of cannabinoids has found therapeutic dermatological effects of such compounds. Numerous studies have investigated medical uses of cannabinoids for chronic pain, spacticity, anorexia and nausea. Topical therapeutic uses have further been found for the treatment of dermatological conditions including pruritus, inflammatory skin diseases and skin cancer.
Such recent findings indicate cannabidiol (CBD) and cannabigerol (CBG) bind to Cannabinoid Receptor Type 1 (CB1) and/or Cannabinoid Receptor Type 2 (CB2) receptors, resulting in therapeutic effects in treating psoriasis, pruitus, allergic contact dermatitis, atopic dermatitis and other eczematous dermatoses. In light of such recent knowledge, persons having ordinary skill in the relevant art may use cannabinoids to stimulate or to bind to cannabinoid receptors in the skin in order to excite or prevent a response and, in particular, to prevent itching.
Receptors throughout the body that are part of the endocannabinoid system are known to be involved in a variety of physiological processes. However, while cannabinoids are currently allowed in twenty eight states for medical applications, currently exist some insurmountable barriers to reliance of synthetic or process products of medical marijuana in the treatment of dermatological itch. These include, inter alia, lack of availability in 22 states; heightened regulatory scrutiny and its impact on the supply chain; requirement of doctor prescription and supervision; non-medical ‘political’ negative reactions to use of a cannabis related product; and, most significantly, the costs associated with the inclusion of cannabanoid products into a topical formulation. Both the use of cannabis related ingredients and such cost are especially barriers in the creation of an over-the-counter topical agent.
Consequently, a need exists for the use of binding to CB1 and/or CB2 receptors in a topical ointment in the soothing of dermatological itching. A further need exists for such a topical ointment that emulates the use of cannabinoid without the actual use of cannabinoids.